Ask Me Why
by alezanella
Summary: Me pergunte porque, e eu digo que te amo e estou sempre pensando em você.


**[FIC] Ask Me Why**

Nome: Ask Me Why

Autora: Alessandra

Gênero: Romance

Censura: Livre

Música: .com/watch?v=zmPMggVBDSs (The Beatles - Ask Me Why)

Sinopse: "Me pergunte porque, e eu digo que te amo e estou sempre pensando em você."

Prólogo:

Meu nome é Jennifer Woolf, mas todos me chamam de Jenny. Tenho 17 anos, sou branca, tenho 1,74 de altura, sou magra, e tenho cabelos castanhos até a cintura e meus olhos também são castanhos, o que me deixa indignada, já que minha mãe tem olhos azuis e meu pai olhos verdes, ou seja, não sei como tenho olhos castanhos. E como vocês já devem ter percebido sou filha única. o que, por sinal , é bom, pois não tenho ninguém para encher meu saco, ou ter que dividir minhas coisas. Meus pais são médicos, e nós moramos em Londres, ou seja, essa é basicamente minha vida! Mas ela fica de pernas pro ar, depois da entrada de um aluno novo no colégio.

Estava na janela, e falei para minha mãe:

- Mãe, tem uma família nova no bairro!

- Hum... pessoas novas! Que bom!

**Capítulo 1 - A normal day is not so well.**

Era segunda-feira e obviamente eu precisava ir para colégio.

- Jenny, querida, acorde, você tem que ir ao colégio! - minha mãe falava tentando me acordar.

- Já vou mãe! - então eu levantei e comecei a me arrumar.

Me arrumei e fiquei esperando minha melhor amiga, Mary passar na minha casa. Quando Mary chegou começamos a conversar sobre o aluno novo que ia estudar junto com nós.

- Será que ele é bonito? - Mary disse entusiasmada, já era uma das meninas mais lindas da turma e conseguia qualquer garoto.

- Não sei, mais tomara que seja! - falei e fiz uma cara maliciosa.

Continuamos nossa conversa até o colégio e como estávamos ansiosas para conhecer o aluno novo fomos correndo até a nossa sala. Enquanto estávamos esperando, nosso professor de História já ia arrumando os matérias da aula, pois o sinal já ia bater. Logo que o sinal bateu, os alunos já iam cada um para a sua sala e todos os alunos da nossa sala já estavam lá. Na verdade, era porque todos estavam ansiosos para o tal "aluno novo"! Todos estavam em seus lugares e Mary sentou ao meu lado. Então, o professor logo adiantou:

- Sei que todos aqui estão ansiosos para conhecer o aluno novo! - o professor de história não era muito chato, acho que era um dos melhores, mas não ia com a cara de alguns alunos. Ainda bem que ele ia com a minha. - Então vamos apresentá-lo logo, porque não podemos perder tempo! - Falou com uma cara que daria medo em qualquer pessoa. Foi nessa hora que o professor abriu a porta e entrou o aluno novo com a diretora. Toda fala começou a cochichar, e nisso Mary já me adiantou o assunto tão importante:

- Aiiii! Caramba Jenny, é o Skandar Keynes! É aquele ator que fez o Edmundo nas Crônicas de Nárnia! Lembra que você assistiu junto comigo os dois filmes? - Sinceramente, eu sou viciada em C. S. Lewis, tenho todos os livros e já vi os filmes, mas confesso que não me lembrava desse ator.

- Ah, sim, eu me lembro que assisti com você, mas não sabia que era ele... - tinha que falar pra ela, mas eu sabia que ela iria ficar boquiaberta porque eu não sabia quem ele era. E foi isso que aconteceu.

- Jennifer Woolf, eu não acredito que você não sabe quem é ele! - Falou bufando. - Eu amo ele e ele é meu ator favorito, tinha falado isso pra você!

- Eu sei Mary, eu tenho atores favoritos também, mas você sabe que eu não fico vendo a vida de cada celebridade! - Pois é, eu estava sendo muito sincera com ela, não ficava indo pesquisar sobre a vida de cada celebridade, de quem era filho, quantos anos tinha, em que escola estudava, ou sei lá o que. Quando Mary ia me dar mais um sermão por não conhecer seu ator favorito, a diretora Elizabeth falou:

- Calma crianças, - Sei que todos odiavam quando ela nos chamava de crianças. - esse é Skandar Keynes, o aluno novo que irá estudar com vocês! Como ele se mudou para um bairro muito distante de sua ex-escola, veio para cá! - Era incrível como todos conheciam ele, pois todos estavam sorrindo como se fossem ganhar um Oscar. A cara de Mary não era diferente e eu estava com uma cara de confusa total, Mary percebeu e me disse:

- Ai Jenny, pelo menos sorria!

- Eu não, vou sorrir só porque ele é famoso? Eu nem conheço ele! - Falei sendo um pouco fria, o que fez Mary ignorar minha última fala. Então a diretora fez o que deixou muitas pessoas furiosas comigo:

- Jennifer, querida, será que você poderia ajudar o Skandar nos primeiros dias de aula, como mostrar o colégio, ajudar com as matérias e todas aquelas coisas que os alunos novos tem que conhecer! Você poderia fazer isso? - Oh, meu Deus, eu não estou acreditando que entre as outras pessoas que são fãs dele, que gostam dele e que conheçem ele, eu vou ter que fazer isso! Não, tinha que acontecer comigo...

- É, eu posso! - Eu tinha que falar que ia, pois eu não estava querendo que os professores e a diretora ficassem decepcionados com o meu "mal comportamento"! Quando falei que ia junto com o Skandar Mary e todos os outros alunos olharam boquiabertos e com uma cara de furiosos para mim.

- Então, Jennifer, você vai começar mostrando o colégio para Skandar, então vocês já podem ir! - Mary já se adiantou:

- Faça tudo direitinho e não seja fria com ele! - Eu sabia que ela iria falar isso...

- Pode deixar!

Então eu, a diretora Elizabeth e Skandar saímos da sala. A diretora foi para sua sala deixando eu e Skandar olhando um para a cara do outro. Resolvi tomar a iniciativa:

- Então, eu sou Jennifer Woolf, prazer! Mas pode me chamar de Jenny! - E dei um beijinho na bochecha dele.

- Oi, eu sou Skandar Keynes, como você já deve saber, prazer! Skandie para os mais íntimos!

- Já que eu tenho que te mostrar a escola, vamos?

Depois que eu mostrei toda a escola pra ele voltamos para a sala de aula, e ele sentou ao meu lado e nós conversamos muito. É, tenho que concordar com Mary, ele não é tão mal assim. Tenho que falar isso pra ela.

Depois que acabou a aula, eu e Mary estávamos saindo da sala para ir para casa:

- Mary, tenho que concordar com você, o Skandar não é tão mal quanto eu pensava! - falei meio se pensar, acho que saiu sem querer.

- HAAAAAAA! - ela deu um grito - eu sabia que você ia se render ao Skandar! Você está tendo uma queda por ele! huhuhuhu - falou e não conseguia parar de rir.

- Eu não tenho não! Ah, não é bem assim! Ele é querido, porque eu conversei bastante com ele!

- Ok então, já que você diz que não tem, quem sou eu para contrariar! - falou e eu olhei com uma cara de confusa para ela. Quando chegamos no portão, vimos Skandar e eu convidei ele para ir para casa junto comigo e Mary:

- Skandie! Você quer ir para casa com a gente? - falei e Mary soltou um risinho

- Eu estava esperando você para te convidar para ir comigo! - ele falou e eu pensei "bom é que ele não exclui a Mary!", tadinha dela.

- Então vamos?

- Vamos! - Mary e Skandar falaram em coro.

Mary tinha seguido para sua casa, e eu e Skandar estávamos na frente da minha casa. Mais uma surpresa pra mim:

- Você mora aqui? - Skandar perguntou.

- É!

- Ai que bom vizinha! - para minha surpresa, ele estava indicando a casa que fica na frente da minha.

- Hum... que legal! Agora você é meu vizinho! Então tá, eu vou indo! Tchau Skandie!

- Tchau Jenny! - ele falou com um sorriso.

Enquanto estava atravessando o jardim notei que ele estava me observando. Quando entrei em casa, fui direto para a janela olhar ele entrar em casa. Será mesmo que a Mary tem razão? Que eu estou tendo uma queda por ele?

**Capítulo 2 - A different afternoon**

Depois de sair da janela, minha mãe me chamou para o almoço. Então eu almocei calada e fui para o quarto. Joguei minha mochila na cadeira do computador, deitei na cama e fiquei pensando no que tinha acontecido naquela manhã. Então acabei adormecendo. Depois de horas dormindo fui acordada pelo meu celular que estava tocando, era a Mary. Atendi com uma voz de sono:

- Alô?!

_- Jenny, tava dormindo né?_

- Tava e você acabou de me acordar! - falei bufando.

_- Ai desculpa, tá! Não passou pela minha cabeça que você estaria dormindo!_

- Ok, o que você quer?

_- Jenny, amiga, me conta tudo!_ - Eu sabia que ela queria saber do Skandar, mas mesmo assim me fiz de desentendida.

- Contar tudo do quê?

_- De você e o Skandar! To super curiosa!_ - Não, era só o que me faltava.

- Eu não tenho nada com ele, não aconteceu nada! - Falei bufando. Ela percebeu e mudou de assunto, mas o assunto continuava o mesmo.

_- E você sabe onde é a casa dele?_

- Novidades, ele é meu vizinho! - Falei feliz.

_- O QUE? Caramba Jenny! Como você é sortuda! Você tem um super ator, maravilhoso como seu vizinho!_ - Tá bom que talvez ele seja tudo isso que ela fala, mas eu ainda acho que ela exagera.

- É ele mora na casa da frente! - Falei como se não me importasse.

- _Mas deixa eu te perguntar uma coisinha, assim, você o acha bonito?_

- Ah, - falei como se fosse tímida - acho lindo, muito lindo! - Se falasse que não estaria mentindo.

_- Hum... eu sabia que você ia achar ele..._ - quando ela ia terminar a frase a campainha tocou e como meus pais não estavam em casa, teria que descer para atender.

- Campainha, depois te ligo! - desliguei o celular sem pensar. Quando atendi a porta adivinha quem era? Se você falou Skandar, certo.

- Oi Skandar! - falei com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Jenny, precisava de sua ajuda nas lições! - opa, tinha esquecido que a diretora tinha me falado para ajudar ele nisso também.

- Ok, entra!

Ele entrou e ficou olhando para toda a decoração caríssima da minha mãe. As vezes parece que minha mãe tem problemas mentais.

- Bela casa! - fiz uma cara de confusa para ele. Tenho que parar de fazer isso.

- Então, vamos subir no me quarto, tenho que pegar minha mochila.

- Ok - então subimos e ficamos estudando lá mesmo. Enquanto a gente estudava, fiquei reparando como ele era bonito e inteligente. Não que eu tenha segundas intenções com ele, mas... Depois que terminamos todas as lições Skandar decidiu ir para casa.

- É, eu tenho que ir! - falou com uma cara triste.

- Hum.. então a gente se vê amanhã?

- Ok, eu passo na sua casa pra nós irmos para o colégio! - falou com um sorriso imenso.

Ele foi andando em direção ao portão, mas se virou, voltou e parou na minha frente.

- Jenny, o que você acha de nós irmos... - ele não terminou a frase, será que ele se arrependeu de começar?

- Hum? - falei como se não estivesse prestando a atenção no começo da frase.

- Que tal nós irmos a algum lugar a noite? - Fiz uma cara de assustada, afinal me surpreendi com o convite.

- Ah, não sei, aonde você quer ir?

- O que você acha de ir tomar alguma coisa e dar uma volta no parque depois?

- Ok, então você passa aqui as 20:00? - Mesmo não querendo muito ir, aceitei, porque coitadinho dele.

- Combinado! - falou com um sorriso imenso.

**Capítulo 3 - The long-awaited meeting**

Depois de revirar todo o guarda-roupa e não encontrar nada, resolvi ir com uma roupa bem básica. Calça jeans, uma regata, um casaco já que estava um pouco frio e meu All Star branco, já que era o único limpo. Era quase 20:00 e eu estava no sofá assistindo uns clipes enquanto esperava o Skandar. De repente a campainha tocou e minha mãe foi atender.

- Oi - Minha mãe falou meio sem jeito.

- Olá Mrs. Woolf, a Jenny está?

- Você pode me chamar de Jane, a Jenny... - eu apareci na porta atrás dela antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

- Mãe, já estou aqui e vou sair com o Skandar! - falei com um sorriso.

- Er.. você não vai apresentar meu amor? - Minha mãe falou com uma cara de felicidade. Acho que ela achou que era meu namorado. Ela sempre acha.

- Mãe, esse é o Skandar, meu colega de colégio. - Falei com minha cara de confusa.

- Prazer Mrs. Woolf, quer dizer, Jane! - Skandar disse sem entender.

- O prazer é todo meu Skandar!

- Mãe, agora nós vamos! Eu volto mais tarde! - Dei um beijo na bochecha dela e fechei a porta.

Atravessamos o jardim em silêncio, parecia que a gente não se importava com tanto silêncio. Só estar junto era bom. Foi quando ele resolveu quebrar esse silêncio que estava entre nós.

- Jenny, aonde você quer ir? - Falou com um sorriso fofo nos lábios.

- Ah, eu estava pensando de nós irmos à Starbucks e depois dar uma volta por aí. O que você acha?

- Eu acho ótimo! - E continuou com seu sorriso fofo.

Quando chegamos a Starbucks já fizemos nossos pedidos, afinal, irimos dar uma volta depois.

- Moça, por favor, eu quero um Caffè Mocha duplo. - Fiz meu pedido primeiro.

- Eu quero um Caffè Latte com baunilha. - Ele me olhou e sorriu.

Esperamos um pouco até nossos pedidos chegarem, ele pagou e nós fomos até o parque. Andamos por um bom tempo em silêncio, até que ele apontou para um banco, fomos até lá e sentamos.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que você é ator!

- É, você já deve ter assistido "As Crônicas de Nárnia", não?

- Sim, eu assisti com a Mary! Você é um bom ator! - falei e fiquei vermelha imediatamente.

- Obrigada! - falou com o seu sorriso mais doce.

- Mas deve ser ruim o fato de ter muitos paparazzi's e muitas pessoas querendo saber da sua vida! - falei e comecei a rir.

- É ruim, mas com o tempo você vai acostumando!

- Ah, por outro lado deve ser bom, você deve conseguir todas as garotas que quiser!

- Eu até posso conseguir, mas eu só tenho olhos para uma pessoa! - ele falou com uma cara tristinha.

- Quem é essa pessoa, posso saber? - falei com uma cara de curiosidade total.

- É você Jenny! - Quando ele ia me dar um beijo coloquei minhas mãos na sua boca, parando-o.

- Eu acho que é cedo demais Skandar! A gente só se conhece a um dia! - falei séria.

- Eu sei, mas desde que eu te vi achei que você era a garota certa!

- Ninguém sabe. A gente não se conhece direito... - eu não queria forçar a barra, mas não podia fazer isso. - eu acho melhor a gente ir pra casa.

- Se você quiser ir para casa nós vamos, sem problemas. - falou com a cabeça baixa. - quero que saiba que não vou forçar você de nada.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso do casaco e fomos andando até nossas casas. Ficamos em silêncio o caminho inteiro, acho que ele não iria querer falar comigo depois do que aconteceu. Quando chegamos na frente da minha casa tive que falar.

- Skandie, desculpa pelo que aconteceu. - falei com a cabeça baixa.

- Você não tem culpa de nada Jenny... sou eu. Mas você não precisa dar bola pra isso. Nos vemos amanhã?

- É claro. - falei cabisbaixa.

Então ele atravessou a rua enquanto eu ficava observando-o. Fui para meu quarto calada. Não dei oi nem para minha mãe, nem para o meu pai. Depois do que acontexeu não queria falar com ninguém. Olhei para meu celular e tinha 8 chamadas não atendidas da Mary. Acho que não queria conversar com ela também, mesmo ela sendo minha melhor amiga.

**Capítulo 4 - Was alone but I appreciate**

Fiquei alguns dias sem ver Skandar. Ele vinha na minha casa, mas eu mandava minha mãe ou a empregada dizer que eu não estava. Recebi mensagens no celular do tipo: "Jenny eu sei que você está em casa! Nós precisamos conversar.", mas mesmo assim não respondia. Não era por medo, nem por vergonha, mas acho que depois do que aconteceu, não era a primeira pessoa que eu queria ver na minha frente. A única pessoa que eu recebia na minha casa era a Mary, afinal ela era minha melhor amiga e eu estava contando tudo o que estava acontecendo pra ela. Ela ficou muito surpresa com tudo isso, mas acabou entendendo o meu lado. Mesmo falando: "Ai Jenny, o Skandar e tão lindo, tão inteligente e ele gosta de você! Porque você não dá uma chance pra ele?". Talvez porque eu nem o conhecia direito? Isso era realidade, claro. Mas eu não podia fazer tudo o que a Mary manda, até porque ela sempre sofre com os meninos que ela se apaixona. Mary também disse que Skandar falou pra ela falar para mim que eu não podia ignorá-lo para sempre, mesmo que eu quisesse. Afinal, nós éramos vizinhos e estudávamos na mesma sala. Fiquei por uma semana saindo mais cedo de casa para ir a escola, para que Skandar não me acompanhasse. Mudava de assunto quando ele vinha falar comigo. Depois de todo esse tempo ignorando o pobre Skandar, ele se rendeu e não veio mais falar comigo, mas estava sendo amigo das turminhas mais populares do colégio e isso estava mudando-o. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais rude, ficava se gabando por isso e aquilo e o pior de todas as coisas, estava dando mole para a Ashley, a menina mais idiota, lesada e sem-noção do colégio. Não que isso estava me causando ciúmes, mas é que eu não gostaria de ver meu melhor amigo com essa piranha. Apesar de depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra ele, era óbvio que ele não iria mais falar comigo. Estava me pagando com a mesmo moeda. Agora eu realmente senti na pele o que estava fazendo com ele. Coitado do Skandar. Não deveria ter feito isso com ele. Mas o melhor que eu podia fazer era me desculpar com ele. E era isso que eu iria fazer. Iria até a casa dele pedir desculpas.

**Capítulo 5 - The request for pardon has not been accepted**

Quando abri a porta da minha casa para atravessar a rua e ir até a casa de Skandar, adivinha quem eu vejo saindo da casa dele? Se você falou Ashley, você é bem esperto, hein?! Saí correndo e gritando "Skandie, Skandie, eu preciso falar com você!". Então ele me esperou chegar até o portão, totalmente ofegante.

- Skandie, eu preciso falar com você! - falei com o meu melhor sorriso.

- O que você quer Jennifer? - Ele foi frio comigo, pelo jeito mudou mesmo.

- Eu estava pensando em tudo que aconteceu essa semana - fui atravessando o jardim - e eu vi que te devo um pedido de desculpas!

- Você não acha que é muito tarde para isso Woolf?

- Porque você está sendo tão rude comigo Skandar? - falei com cara de confusa.

- Talvez porque eu gostava de você e você me ignorou, não me recebendo na sua casa para conversar, não atendendo as minhas ligações... - falou com uma cara séria para mim - talvez seja por isso que eu estou sendo tão rude com você Jennifer.

- Mesmo assim Skandar, eu pensei em tudo o que você me disse aquela noite no parque e eu estava enganada! Você é meu melhor amigo e nós poderíamos dar mais uma chance para nós... - falei super envergonhada e incrivelmente vermelha - então, você me desculpa?

- Jennifer, 1º, eu gostava muito de você, então não podemos nos dar mais uma chance, até porque, que estou com a Ashley. - senti algumas lágrimas caindo de meu rosto - 2º, amanhã eu vou até a colunista do _The Times_ anunciar nosso namoro oficial. 3º, Jennifer, eu não sou mais seu melhor amigo. - Agora caiam cada vez mais lágrimas do meu rosto. - 4º, então acho que no final das contas você não está desculpada. - Ele falou friamente. - Acho que era só isso que eu tinha que falar para você. Adeus!

Saí correndo e chorando, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante. Eu realmente gostava dele, só estava me enganando desde o princípio. Desde quando vi aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto brilhavam, o que sorriso que era tão doce e as vezes tão fofo. Ele era meu melhor amigo, meu vizinho, meu Skandie... Ele era quem eu amava e quem continuo amando. Entrei em casa e corri para o meu quarto. Enfiei a cabeça no travesseiro e chorei como nunca tinha chorado antes. Chorei durante horas, pois faltava um pedaço de mim, o que estava me causando uma dor imensa. Uma dor que só iria passar quando Skandar chegasse e me abraçasse como nunca. Eu só ia me curar quando tivesse Skandar de volta na minha vida.

Isso parecia que nunca ia acabar.

**Capítulo 6 - Considered a great call**

Estava na cama e fiquei pensando, "A quem eu estava tentando enganar dizendo que não gostava dele?". Enquanto meu pensamento estava no outro lado da rua, meu celular tocou. Era Mary.

_- Alô?! Jenny?_

- Oi Mary. - falei com voz de choro e ela logo percebeu.

_- Amiga, tá tudo bem com você?_

- Ah, Mary, eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contar... só não posso te contar por telefone. Amanhã você vem aqui em casa e eu te conto tudo direitinho. - falei chorando.

_- É com o Skandar? -_ será que ela lê mentes ou todos os meus problemas tem haver com ele?

- É... - falei tentando em vão segurar o choro. - mas amanhã eu te conto. Então, porque me ligou?

_- Ah, sim. Eu liguei para avisar que vai ter uma super festa hoje na casa da Rachel, sabe?_

- Sei, sim... é que eu não estou muito a fim de ir. - então me dirigi até a janela para ver o movimento e vi Skandar e Ashley se abraçando. Ele percebeu que eu estava observando-os e começou a beijá-la como se nunca mais fosse vê-la. Enquanto estava vendo essa cena, Mary ficou falando sozinha no celular.

-_ Alô?! Jenny? Você está aí?_

- Sim Mary. Estou, só me distraí com uma coisa aqui.

_- Então você não vai mesmo a essa festa? -_ Olhei novamente para a janela e pensei duas vezes_._

- Pensando bem, eu vou sim! Passa aqui depois!

_- Ok_ - ela falou e eu desliguei o celular. Então olhei novamente para a janela e eles estavam lá. No mesmo lugar. No meio do jardim dos Keynes. Tenho que admitir que aquela cena deprimente me deu uma raiva imensa. Se era guerra que ele queria, guerra ele teria.

**C****apítulo 7 - An unexpected visitor and a surprise**

Tomei um banho demorado, coloquei a minha melhor roupa, usei as melhores maquiagens e o melhor salto. Eu realmente queria arrasar e estava conseguindo. Coloquei Madonna no último volume do som e começei a dançar descontroladamente. Estava dançando de olhos fechados e logo que virei para a porta e abri os olhos Skandar estava me observando. Dei um grito e caí sentada na cama. Skandar riu e logo depois eu me levantei e desliguei o rádio.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Keynes? - agora era a minha vez de ser estúpida com ele.

- Er.. agora eu acho que sou eu que te devo desculpas... - falou com a cabeça baixa.

- Já não falou tudo o que tinha que falar hoje a tarde?

- É por isso que eu estou aqui, porque percebi que fui grosso, rude e frio com você. Soltei um riso e falei:

- E a senhorita Keynes? Cadê a bonitinha? - falei e não conseguia parar de rir.

- Ah, ela foi pra casa. Então, você vai aceitar minhas desculpas? - É, eu tenho que admitir que ele estava sendo um fofo, mas eu não ia dar o braço a torcer desse jeito. Com certeza não.

- Agora eu acho que é a minha vez de não aceitar suas desculpas, - dei um sorriso malvado. - afinal, nós não somos amigos, não é Keynes?

- Era o que... - não deixei ele terminar a frase.

- Keynes, já pode se retirar agora. Eu vou sair.

- Mas Jenny?!

- Jennifer, por favor. - fiquei séria.

- Sério, por favor! - o empurrei porta fora e fechei a porta na cara dele.

- Ok, eu vou ir, mas nós temos que conversar outra hora que você estiver mais calma! - ele falou mas eu o ignorei. Agora eu só teria que esperar a Mary. Definitivamente eu estava com um humor ótimo.

**Capiítulo 8 - The party, the surprises and repentance**

Quando Mary chegou foi logo gritando "Vamos!", então eu pedi permissão da minha mãe para pegar o carro e como ela milagrosamente deixou, eu fui dirigindo. Estacionei carro na frente da casa da Rachel e fomos para a festa. Quando entramos na casa dela, todos já estavam lá. Inclusive Skandar e a bonitinha. Eu e Mary fomos buscar bebidas e começamos a dançar feito loucas. Esqueci de contar que Skandar tem um melhor amigo desde que estava andando com a gente. O nome dele é George ele é bem bonito. E além disso George gostava de mim. Então aproveitei a situação e fui dançar com ele. Como já tinha bebido um pouco, em pouco tempo nós estávamos nos beijando. Então parei de dançar e beijar George e fui buscar mais bebidas. Como Ashley tinha ido fazer alguma coisa interessante e deixou Skandar alí, ele veio atrás de mim. Quando eu estava caminhando ao lado de uma porta, Skandar chegou e me empurrou para dentro do lugar. Era uma sala. Ele me empurrou contra uma parede e ficou segurando meus braços.

- Jenny, preciso que você me perdoe por tudo que eu falei essa tarde. Eu sou seu amigo. E eu só estava usando a Ashley para fazer ciúmes em você. Já que você pensou melhor em nós e está de acordo para que a gente fique junto, eu também estou. - parou para respirar e gritou - Eu te amo Jenny! - e me deu um beijo. O beijo foi maravilhoso, não posso negar. Mas eu não ia me atirar nos braços dele de uma hora pra outra. Não depois de tudo o que ele falou. Mesmo com todas as desculpa do mundo.

Dei um tapa na cara dele e gritei "Me larga Keynes!" e saí, me juntando ao George novamente. eu e George subimos as escadas atrás de um quarto. Skandar ainda estava nos observando, subiu também. Estávamos no quarto da Rachel nos beijando. Quando Skandar abriu a porta, foi direto pra cima de George e deu um soco na cara dele e gritou:

- Você sabia que eu gostava dela! - com algumas lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto. Infelizmente Ashley foi atrás de Skandar e estava na porta, vendo toda a cena.

- Skandar, cala a boca! Eu e George estamos namorando agora, você não tem nada a ver. Vai dançar com a sua bonitinha que está aí na porta! - falei e começei a rir. - Tchau! - nisso Ashley chorando falou:

- Então você só estava me usando para fazer ciúmes nessa idiota? - então não deixei Skandar falar:

- Ah sua vadia, - quando bebo um pouco saio falando palavrões - você vai ver quem é a idiota! - e corri para cima de Ashley dando um belo soco nela. Ela saiu chorando com a mão onde eu tinha dado o soco. E eu ainda estava parada na frente da porta com a mão fechada e ofegante. George levantou e foi direto para cima de Skandar. Os dois começaram a brigar feito homens das cavernas e isso tinha começado a me dar medo. Quando fui separar os dois, recebi um belo empurrão de alguém o que me fez cair e bater a cabeça. Isso me deixou estressadíssima e cameçei a gritar:

- George, não fique brigando com esse idiota! Não perca seu tempo! Por favor me escute! - gritei isso várias vezes, até que ele parou.

- É Jenny, ele não vale nada mesmo! Você está certa! - Skandar fitou seus olhos nos meus. Então notei como ele estava triste. Ele começou a chorar e caiu de joelhos no chão. Eu não conseguia ver aquilo. Foi a gota d'água pra mim. Larguei George e corri até Skandar.

- Porque você me magoou esse tempo todo Jenny? Esse tempo todo em que eu te amei? - falou e começou a chorar cada vez mais. Comecei a chorar também e não sabia mais o que falar. As palavras simplesmente sumiram. Eu amava tanto Skandar, mas não sabia o que dizer a ele naquele momento. Eu estava me sentindo tão mal por tudo que falei a ele. Enquanto eu chorava, ele falou:

- Você não precisa dizer mais nada. Eu estou indo. Vou desaparecer da sua vida, pois não era isso que você queria? - falou soluçando. Depois foi embora da festa.

**Capítulo 9 - The tragedy**

Quando Skandar estava descendo as escadas saí do quarto correndo atrás dele. Afinal, eu tinha que explicar a situação, mesmo sabendo que ele não iria me ouvir. Como eu estava um pouco tonta por causa da bebida, demorei mais, mas ainda estava vendo-o atravessar a rua e dobrar a esquina. A rua da casa de Rachel era um pouco movimentada e quando fui atravessar a rua para dobrar a esquina, não olhei. Ficou tudo preto e não lembrei de mais nada.

É, como a maioria de vocês imaginou eu fui atropelada por um carro em alta velocidade. Estava na UTI. O meu estado era grave e eu estava em coma. Normalmente, os médicos não deixam o paciente receber visitas, mas meus pais estavam alí. Minha mãe estava chorando como nunca e meu pai permanecia em silêncio. Eles ficaram alí durante horas. 5 dias se passaram e eu ainda estava em coma. Eu tinha recebido várias visitas enquanto estava alí, Mary, George, Rachel, Ashley (por incrível que pareça ela veio me visitar, talvez para jogar uma praga para que eu nunca melhorasse!), os parentes mais próximos... Meus pais estavam sempre ao meu lado, o que era bom. Mesmo não falando e nem sentindo nada, era bom. De repente eles saíram e Mary e Skandar entraram. Mary estava chorando como se a mãe dela estivesse em meu lugar e Skandar estava com a cabeça baixa. Parecia incrivelmente triste. Mary ficou por um tempo ali e saiu. Acho que não agüentava me ver naquele estado. Skandar sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da cama. Ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, olhou para meu rosto e começou a falar sem parar.

- Ah, Jenny, tudo isso é culpa minha... se eu não tivesse falado tudo aquilo para você naquela tarde, você não estaria aqui. Você não faria o mesmo no momento em que fui a sua casa, você não beijaria o George, não teriam subido para o quarto, eu e George não brigaríamos, eu e você não nos desentenderíamos. E você não estaria aqui. Com certeza não. - algumas lágrimas caíram de seu rosto. - Eu te amo tanto... você não merece estar passando por isso. - então ele pegou na minha mão. Skandar já estava ali por algumas horas. - São tantos erros que eu cometi desde o começo. Olha o que eu fiz para você. Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui comigo. Eu não queria ter te magoado. Se você soubesse o quanto eu te amo, o quanto você me faz bem... Só o fato de estar com você todos os dias, me deixa com tanta vontade de viver... Admito que já tentei te esquecer, mas todas as coisas boas que já vivi foram com você. Eu tento ir para longe, mas todos os caminhos dão no meu coração e você está nele. eu queria que você estivesse me ouvindo agora... - de repente eu comecei a me mexer e ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados. - Jenny, você está acordada? - Skandar apertou minha mão - Por favor acorde! - E correu até a porta e gritou por algum médico. Então os médicos chegaram e Skandar teve que se retirar.

**Capítulo 10 - And still say that love does not solve everything**

Depois que Skandar saiu e os médicos me atenderam, saí da UTI e fui para um quarto normal de hospital. Estava recostada na cama e a enfermeira estava me dando alguns remédios que tinham um gosto horrível, quando de repente minha mãe invadiu o quarto e começou a me abraçar e me beijar sem parar.

- Mãe, calma, desse jeito eu volto pra UTI!

- Ai, filha, porque você foi fazer a besteira de beber e sair correndo por aí? - ela começou a chorar.

- Eu não sei... - falei confusa.

- Como assim não sabe? - Lá vem mais um dos sermões da minha mãe.

- Talvez porque eu tava bêbada? - é, isso era meio óbvio.

- Err... tem alguém lá fora que quer te ver, filha! - falou com um sorriso imenso. - Ele salvou sua vida! - Caramba, será que é o médico?! Afinal, é único que poderia salvar a mnha vida. Minha mãe saiu e eu fiquei sozinha por alguns segundos. Então Skandar entrou. Desde quando ele salva vidas?

- Oi Jenny - falou com seu sorriso doce.

- Skandar... eu nem sei por onde começar a me desculpar com você.- falei com a cabeça baixa.

- Você não precisa se desculpar de nada! A culpa é toda minha.

- Eu não deveria ter feito vingança, eu sou idiota.

- Eu já disse que você não tem culpa de nada! E se você quer desculpas, você está desculpada, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai mais me deixar preocupado!

- É claro, Sr. Keynes! Você manda! - falei rindo.

- Não, não! Não me chame nem de Keynes, nem de Skandar. Me chame de Skandie!

- Ok, Skandie! - ficamos alguns segundos calados.

- Err.. então... - fez uma pausa. - amigos? - levantou as sobrancelhas e me olhando com um sorriso fofo.

- Claro! Você sempre será o meu melhor amigo, - então ele me deu um abraço apertado. - Skandie! - mesmo não querendo ser só amigos, tivemos que falar isso, porque, depois do que aconteceu, mesmo com as desculpas, não poderíamos ficar juntos. Mesmo querendo.

**Capítulo 11 - Just my thoughts**

Saí do hospital depois de 1 semana. Voltei para minha casa. Tudo estava como antes. Minha casa, meu quarto, a escola. Só Mary, que enquanto eu estava no hospital arranjou um namorado. O namorado dela era legal, se chamava Josh. E Skandar também era o mesmo. Meu Skandie de sempre. Eu não tinha nada com ele, mas isso não me impedia de amá-lo. Sim, eu continuava gostando dele. Agora mais que nunca. E ele também. Contou para Mary que ainda me amava e ela obviamente me contou. Ele não ficava e nem namorava com ninguém. E eu? Idem! Nós somos melhores amigos. Saímos juntos, vamos à escola juntos, passamos os dias juntos. É claro que a gente tinha os nossos momentos de "quase!", mas alguma coisa sempre interrompia. Mudando de assunto, em poucos dias será meu aniversário. Eu estava pensando em fazer uma festa gigante, mas estou meio indisposta para organizar tudo. Então decidi que não iria fazer festa nenhuma. Até porque minha últimas festas foram um desastre! E depois tem a formatura! São muitas coisas de uma vez e isso está me deixando louca! Pensando bem, a formatura vai ser muito especial! Eu não estou mais aguentando, vou falar com o Skandar de uma vez por todas!

**Capítulo 12 - The best among all**

Era o dia de meu aniversário e acordei com café na cama. Era tradição, pois todos os anos, meus pais me acordavam para tomar o café na cama. Me abraçavam, me davam os presentes e o melhor de tudo: eu faltava aula! Esse ano eu foi um dos melhores, pois ganhei uma viagem para algum lugar que eu quisesse com acompanhante e um carro novíssimo! Depois de não fazer nada por toda a manhã, fui até o jardim sentar e esperar por Mary e Skandar. Fui um pouco antes do horário que eu chegava e eles logo chegaram.

- Mary! Skandie! Tudo bem com vocês? - falei como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Mary me abraçou e falou:

- Parabéns amiga! Tudo de bom pra você! Que você tenha mais dinheiro, - soltou uma gargalhada - que você tenha mais amigas como eu e muitos Skandar para você amar e alegrar sua vida! - Mary não conseguia parar de rir e tinha vontade de matar ela. Óbvio que eu e Skandar ficamos totalmente vermelhos, mas ela já havia dito. Agora era a vez de Skandar. Ele me deu um abraço e começou a falar:

- Jenny! Meu amor, eu quero que você seja muito feliz! Eu quero que de tudo certo na sua vida! - me largou e sorriu.

- Gente, obrigada! Eu amo vocês!

- Eu sei que você ama mais ele do que eu Jenny, não precisa mentir! - Mary falou e começou a brincar de chorar.

- Ah, querida, não é verdade! O Keynes é tão chato! Eu não gosto muito dele, sabe... - entrei na brincadeira.

- Então é assim, né Woolf? Eu sendo seu amigo esse tempo todo e você não gostava de mim? - Skandar também entrou na brincadeira. Então eu caí sentada no chão e fingi chorar. - Vocês não querem mais ser meus amigos! - eu parecia ter 3 anos. Mary e Skandar sentaram ao meu lado, então nós deixamos da nossa brincadeira idiota e começamos a conversar. Até que a mãe do Skandar saiu, foi até o jardim de sua casa e falou para Skandar que ele deveria ir almoçar. Então nos levantamos e fomos para nossas casas. Almocei, fui ao me quarto e fiquei lá. Então o telefone tocou.

- Alô?!

_- Jenny? É a Mary! O que você acha de nós irmos ao shopping hoje?_

- Eu acho ótimo!

_- Como você está de aniversário, eu passo na sua casa!_ - ela riu.

- Não, não! Eu passo na sua casa!

_- Ok, passa as três!_

- Combinado!

_- Tchau, até depois!_

- Tchau! - desliguei o telefone e comecei a pensar como o meu dia ia ser perfeito. Eu estava de aniversário, ficaria a tarde inteira no shopping com Mary e a noite sairia com Skandar. Vai ser maravilhoso!

**Capítulo 13 - Surprise!**

A tarde no shopping estava perfeita. Nós compramos algumas coisas e depois fomos ao cinema com um milk shake bem grande e muitas pipocas. Ah, eu estava de aniversário! Tenho que aproveitar, já que é só uma vez por ano. Voltei para casa e fui tomar um banho, já que estava exausta. Enquanto eu estava tomando um banho na banheira, no meu celular estava tocando Ruby, do Kaiser Chiefs. Nós estávamos a todo volume. Como eu iria sair com Skandar à noite, teria que me arrumar. Não que eu fosse vaidosa, mas nunca se sabe, né?! A porta se abre e entra Skandar, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Eu dei um grito, afinal estava no banho. Ainda bem que a banheira tinha espuma.

- Sabia que dá para te ouvir lá da sala?

- Ah, eu sempre canto assim no banho! - falei e comecei a rir.

- Nossa, porque você tá ouvindo isso? - falou com uma cara confusa.

- Porque eu gosto! - falei bufando.

- Eu não gosto dessa música, me lembra minha ex-namorada! - então ele pegou meu celular e trocou de música, colocando I Kissed a Girl, da Katy Perry. Comecei a cantar mais alto ainda, com os braços para cima, o que fez Skandar sair imediatamente. Então gritei:

- Ah, eu não sou tão mal assim, não é? - por trás da porta ele falou algo do tipo "Você é sim!", por que eu não consegui entender direito. Depois de tomar o banho, me arrumar e me maquiar, saí do banheiro e Skandar estava mexendo no meu computador.

- Então, vamos? - falei com um sorriso. Ele se virou, me olhou e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você está linda!

- Obrigada! - quando passamos pela sala, vi um bilhete da minha mãe que dizia "Querida, nós saímos e não vamos voltar logo! Aproveite sua noite! Beijos!". Então saímos da minha casa e Skandar estava atravessando a rua, o que me deixou um pouco confusa.

- O que nós vamos fazer na sua casa?

- É que eu esqueci meu casaco! - falei sem suspeitar de nada. Atravessamos o jardim da casa dele e entramos na casa. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas e quando Skandar as ligou todos gritaram "SURPRESA!". Meus pais, meus amigos do colégio, os pais de Skandar, Soumaya, Mary... Fiquei olhando pra todo mundo com as mãos na boca. Ainda não estava acreditando. Todos começaram a me abraçar e então eu entrei no espírito da coisa. Fui até Skandar e falei com ele, afinal, não esperava uma festa.

- Skandar, como você conseguiu? - falei com uma cara de indignação.

- Parabéns Jenny! - ele me deu um abraço e um beijo no canto da boca. - Já estava planejando tudo há 1 semana, então não tinha como você desconfiar! - falou com seu sorriso fofo.

- Obrigada! Eu não sei nem o que dizer...

- Aproveite sua festa! Hoje é o seu dia! - ele sabia bem como me alegrar. Então fiz o que Skandar me mandou, aproveitar minha festa.

**Capítulo 14 - Congratulations!**

Como a formatura era na semana seguinte do meu aniversário, faltavam poucos dias. Eu estava super nervosa, pois além de me formar iria falar com o Skandar. Meus pais, Mary e Skandar não agüentavam mais eu falando da formatura. Já tinha comprado o vestido, o calçado, já tinha marcado o salão de beleza, já estava tudo organizado. Depois de muitos dias de ansiedade, nervosismo e uma longuíssima espera, o tão esperado dia havia chegado. A formatura seria em um clube perto do parque, meus pais, os de Skandar e os de Mary sentariam juntos e estaria tudo perfeito. Seria a melhor noite da minha vida!

Depois de tudo pronto, saímos de casa em direção ao clube. Minha mãe e meu pai foram para a mesa e eu fui encontrar Mary. Procurei Mary por todos os cantos do clube e logo que achei já fui contar o que faria naquela noite, pois era surpresa.

- Mary! Hm, você é bonita e eu adorei seu vestido!

- O seu também é lindo amiga! - falou com um sorriso.

- Eu já sei o que vou fazer!

- O que você vai fazer? - falou com cara de espantada.

- Eu vou falar com o Skandar! É, isso mesmo! Vou falar com ele, porque eu não aguento mais ficar sem ele!

- Acho que é uma ótima idéia amiga!

Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa sobre o que eu faria, os professores começaram a chamar para se sentar, pois a cerimônia já iria começar. Logo que aquela coisa de sempre das formaturas aconteceu, era hora dos discursos. Skandar faria o discurso em nome da turma. Quando Skandar levantou e se dirigiu à tribuna incontáveis paparazzi's começaram a tirar fotos dele.

- Boa noite a todos. Queria agradeçer a todos por estarem aqui nessa noite. Bom, essa foi uma das melhores turmas em que estudei. Logo que entrei nessa escola, soube que seria um ano maravilhoso e foi! Fiz amigos maravilhosos, conheci várias pessoas, estudei muito, tive professores maravilhosos, ou seja, foi um ano ótimo! Gostaria de agradecer a todos os meus colegas por estarem comigo! Muito obrigado! - todos começaram a aplaudi-lo. - Esperem! Tem mais uma coisinha! Jennifer Woolf, você poderia se levantar? - todos olharam confusos para Skandar. Fiquei totalmente vermelha e me levantei. - Sabe aquele sentimento que ocupa praticamente todo o seu coração, que te deixa sem palavras, que faz seu coração acelerar por cada palavra dita da outra pessoa, que te faz rir sem motivo? É esse sentimento que me invade. Jenny, não adianta, não encontro em outros braços o mesmo conforto dos seus, não encontro em outros sorrisos a mesma sinceridade do seu, não encontro nas outras palavras a doçura das suas. Eu não vou encontrar o mesmo amor em outras pessoas, não tem jeito, é assim pra mim, seus abraços são os melhores me fazem tão bem, o tempo para e parece que nada mais existe, o seu sorriso, as suas palavras, o seu jeito. Esse tempo todo que você esteve comigo, eu percebi o quanto eu te amo e preciso de você ao meu lado! Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci, não consigo esquecer você, eu te amo demais! - ele correu na minha direção e eu corri na direção dele. Nos abraçamos o mais forte possível. Tudo o que eu mais queria estava acontecendo!

- Eu te amo Skandar! Eu sempre te amei! - e dei um beijo nele. Todos gritaram "OH! :OO", mas nós estávamos ligando para mais ninguém.

- Tudo o que eu falei pra você na tribuna serve? - falou com seu sorriso fofo.

- Com certeza! Ah, o que você acha daquela viajem que eu ganhei de aniversário? - falei abraçando-o.

- Eu vou aonde você for! - Sentamos nos nossos lugares e puderam dar fim a formatura. Depois que tudo acabou, eu, Mary e Skandar fomos até a nossa mesa, onde nossos pais nos esperavam com um sorriso gigante no rosto. Minha mãe se levantou e veio me abraçar.

- Oh, filha, que lindo isso! - falou e algumas lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto. Depois Soumaya veio me dar um abraço.

- Hm, cunhadinha, parabéns! - pegou no queixo do Skandar e disse: - Ele é gatinho, não é? - falou e soltou uma risada.

- Ele é muito lindo Soumaya - falei e dei um abraço em Skandar. Depois de ficarmos mais algum tempo na formatura fomos para nossas casas. Meus pais entraram em casa, enquanto eu e Skandar ficamos no jardim.

- Nossa, eu não acredito que nós demoramos todo esse tempo para ficar juntos! Nós nos amávamos desde o começo! - falei e fitei naqueles olhos castanhos que me deixavam hipnotizada.

- Eu também não! Todo esse tempo sofrendo pra quê?

- Realmente... mas, mudando de assunto, nós vamos viajar para onde? Eu pensei em Veneza! - falei com muita impolgação.

- Não sei... Veneza é legal! Mas, o que você acha do Brasil? Lá deve ter muita coisa legal!

- O Brasil deve ser lindo e eu tenho muita vontade de conhecer!

- Então vamos para o Brasil! - falou e me deu um beijo.

- Skandar, eu tenho que entrar, já está tarde e estou com muito sono! - falei com um sorriso.

- Eu faço tudo por você! Não vou sair do seu lado agora! - falou rindo.

- Vou adorar! - falei lhe dando um último beijo. - Eu te amo!

- Também amo você Jennifer Keynes!

- Hm, ganhei um novo sobrenome! - falei rindo. - Tenho que ir agora!

- Até amanhã meu amor! - E ficou parado na calçada me observando entrar em casa. Depois atravessou a rua e foi para sua. Passei a noite pensando no que havia acontecido e não estava acreditando.


End file.
